Lazos Mágicos
by Bicho de Sombra
Summary: Carrot Cake solo es un poni de ciudad como cualquier otro, una vida simple con un trabajo mediocre en donde se la pasa divagando con las decisiones del pasado. Pero el amor de cierta yegua le pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Una historia llena de momentos cada vez más dulces.


_**Lazos Mágicos**_ : ** _Citas del pasado, prologo._**

Cuando era pequeño solía vivir en una pequeña ciudad llamada Ponyville, de pequeñas casa que sobresalían una de otras en colores vivos y diseños arquitectónicos diversos. Que sin llegar a tener el encanto de diseñador que tanto se busca hoy en día las recuerdo muy simpáticas, algo en ellas transmitían un poco del espíritu de quienes moraban en ella. Por lo menos eso lo sentía al recorrer mi camino hacia la escuela o en las contadas veces que salía a jugar. Es raro expresarlo desde ese punto de vista, pero es algo más "entendible" cuando detallo que era un potrillo frágil y enfermizo al cual su madre no lo dejaba hacer "actividades que pusieran en riesgo a su pequeño pastelito de zanahoria". No creo que pase inadvertido el hecho de que eso hizo maravillas en mi vida social; ser el "potrillo de mami" o ser tachado como "el rarito" era algo con lo que se lidiaba a diario en mi vida. Por suerte no estaba solo. Mi única ventana del mundo exterior muchas veces terminaba siendo un poni -un poco menor que yo- de crin café, pelo desordenado y un marcado acento de Trottingham con el que vivía cientos de ficticias aventuras para defender el espacio tiempo de amenazas inter-dimensionales. No podía quejarme era feliz, aun siendo el único sin obtener su cute-mark… Pero un día, un día todo termino… Simplemente pasaron cosas: Mamá se peleó con Papá, él se fue a comprar otras de esas botellas de sidra para nunca más volver y Mamá tomo todas nuestras cosas para irnos a Manehattan.

Mi último día de despedida de Ponyville me desperté muy temprano, lo recuerdo bien, hacía mucho frío, entre abrigos baje las escaleras y esquivando las cajas de mudanza sin hacer mucho ruido salí de la casa. Luna aún era visible en cielo. Recorrí las calles y me detuve en la extraña casa taller de mi único amigo, tome una piedra pequeña en mi casco y estaba a punto de lansarla con premura a su cuarto, hasta que…

–El ángulo de inclinación de esa piedra solo ara que termines con un ojo morado cuando rebote en las canaletas–

Mi amigo estaba ahí, junto con una bufanda exageradamente grande que nunca lo había visto llevar, no me cuestione mucho el hecho que pareciera que se materializo desde la completa nada. Tan solo estaba feliz de verlo, no me di cuenta ni en qué momento mis cascos avanzaron solos para abrazarlo o el hecho de que mis ojos estaban lagrimeando.

–¡Espacio personal, espacio personal, necesito mi espacio personal ahora!– había olvidado lo mucho que odia que lo toquen desprevenidamente, me aleje riendo para mis adentros por su expresión. –Bueno, puedo decir que mis cálculos fueron un éxito– soltó con la prepotencia de un gentleman cualquiera mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

–Supongo que sabes que ya…–hasta recordarlo se me hace difícil– voy a irme.

–Sí, lo sé. No es como si vinieran empresas de mudanza por aquí a diario sabes, supongo que hay un hechizo para eso, pero hay cosas que la magia no te explica donde las matemáticas… – ahí comenzaba otra vez su discurso sobre las matemáticas.

–Oye no creo que sea tiempo de eso; Doctor Whooves creo que debemos salvar al mundo una vez más–

Se detuvo en seco

–Te refieres…

Me sonrío, acomodo su bufanda y volvió a mirar su reloj.

–Mi estimado asistente no hay tiempo que perder, la Tardis nos espera y no solo tu mundo esta riego, el universo se ha puesto en juego. Necesitamos salvarlo una última vez, dime ¿ante que no enfrentamos?

Esa mañana hice lo que nunca en mi corta vida hasta la fecha, con un mapa dibujado en crayones recorrimos de cabo a rabo cada sector de Ponyville que alguna vez ignore; desde los cultivos de la familia Apple hasta la frontera con el bosque Everfree. Aquella fue la más grande aventura de mi vida, llena de acción, drama, suspenso y otras expresiones que no alcanzan para definir la inventiva de un par de potros que abrazan cada segundo de cada minuto.

Las horas pasaron y volvimos para recibir el regaño más grande de nuestras vidas de camino a la estación de trenes, las palabras resbalaban como agua y simplemente asentíamos a todo lo que nos decían. No valía la pena discutir después de haber tenido uno de los más grandes viajes de la historia. Lo próximo que tengo presente es a mi madre pidiendo que jure y perjure que nunca la volviera asustar así, luego de un gran abrazo y beso me dijo que me despidiera de mi amigo; nos íbamos en cinco minutos. Tan solo cinco minutos.

Frente a él no pude ocultar las lágrimas, siempre fui alguien demasiado sensible como para poder evitarlo, cada palabra que salía de mi boca por Celestia que era inteligible entre mis sollozos. Solo tenía cinco minutos y no podía ni unir dos simples silabas sin sonar como el aullido de lobo de mar muy triste, era muy frustrante. Entonces cuando menos me lo esperaba unos cascos estaban alrededor de mi cuello ¿acaso eso era un abrazo? Efectivamente, al abrir mis ojos pude verlo, aquel chico que ni a sus padres dejaba que le dieran ni la más mínima muestra de afecto físico estaba ahora abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas. Fueron breves segundos, pero los únicos que un alma entre llantos como la mía pudo anhelar para recobrar la capacidad del habla.

–Te voy a echar de menos Carrot Cake, fuiste el mejor que un asistente que un Doctor pudo haber tenido nunca y también un gran amigo.

–Te voy a extrañar Hooves, oye ¿crees que el universo vuelva a estar en peligro?

–Puede ser, lo dudo mucho, pero sabes que siempre contara con el Doctor Whooves… –su crin no era tan larga como para ocultar las lágrimas que caían de su rostro.

–Supongo que será cosa de buscar un nuevo asistente.

–Dejaste unas herraduras muy grandes que llenar mi amigo.

El llamado del maquinista fue claro e índico que era hora de irme, subí y me senté al lado de una de las ventanas para despedirme cuanto pudiera de mi amigo. La gran maquina comenzó a moverse junto con un pequeño potro de piel café y crin desordenada que corría a todo lo que sus cascos le permitían

–¡Recuerdas que te dije que cuando yo corriera tu corrieras!

–¡Si!

–¡Mira quién corre ahora! ¡¿Nos volveremos a ver amigo asistente Carrot?!

–¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Soy el único que soporta tus locuras por ahora!

–¡Recuerda: no comas nada hasta que estés seguro de que es seguro. A menos que sea una kronkburguesa mal cocinada en ese caso no la comas nunca!

Fueran las últimas palabras que hasta la fecha de Tuner T. Hooves, ya pasaron diez años y no puedo decir que las cosas no hayan cambiado desde aquella vez.

* * *

 _¿Vieron ese momento en el que entran en una carrera y cierta profesora les quita las totales ganas de escribir? Bueno supongo que ese es mi caso, pero mucha agua a pasado por mi puente:_

 _Encontré un estilo de escritura que no me lleva mucho trabajo escribir (gracias profesores de periodismo), lo que significa que actualizar este coso y poder terminarlo no va ser complicado -para las tres personas que estén leyendo esto, sepan que ustedes valen-_

 _Me volví a enamorar de MLP (vaya a saber uno porque) y espero que siga así... den gracias a los escritos de Paleo Prints._

 _Este fanfic es una especie de re-escritura de un fanfic anterior mío... creo que esta claro cual... cof cof Receta de un Encuentro Mágico cof cof_


End file.
